


In Remembrance

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E - Holiday Tales [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time for U.N.C.L.E. to remember their fallen as well as to remember what it was that they were fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Remembrance

The memorial services were always held at the various headquarters of U.N.C.L.E. around the world, but the one that generally ended up being broadcast to the other areas was the one from the New York headquarters. With both Mister Waverly as head of Section One and Napoleon Solo as head of Section Two being veterans, Memorial Day did not pass without tribute to the fallen.

Solo normally led off the ceremony by reading off the names of those U.N.C.L.E agents, scientists and other support personnel that had been lost from the New York office sector since the last memorial. The list was never short and everyone in attendance except the very newest agents had known most if not all of those whose names were read. It never failed to bring a somber mood over those gathered to realize just how many had been lost in only a year's time.

Mister Waverly would take the podium next. With him, it was never so much the words that he spoke, but the sincerity behind him. Their head did not speak just to hear himself talk, but because he felt moved to speak out and honor those who were no longer beside them. And when he spoke, they felt the space left by the passing of one of the secretaries who had caught pneumonia as much as they felt the loss of an agent that had fallen to T.H.R.U.S.H. bullets.

This year, the final speaker was one who most didn't really know the story behind beyond the fact that sometime in the distant past, she had wed Mister Waverly. She had been ill recently herself according to rumors - rumors that apparently had merit. Illya Kuryakin escorted her to the podium and it was plain that he bore most of her slight weight. Napoleon smoothly moved to the side of the podium across from his partner and they remained at her side as she gripped the wooden surface in front of her and began to speak, her lilting English accent still plain despite the years lived in the United States.

No-one really knew what she was going to speak on, but after the first minute or two, she had their full attention. She had a list of names as well, but unlike Napoleon's list, her list was of the living. Babies born, freedoms gained, lives saved. All because of them. All because of their efforts, even if they hadn't realized that was they had been achieving by their dedicated work. Finally, she went quiet for a moment, sweeping her eyes over the room and seeming to meet the eyes of everyone for a brief moment before she spoke again.

"This is why we do what we do. Not to rule the world. Not to pick out one form of government and place it above all others. We do it for life and freedom. Of body. Of spirit. Today, we salute those who died that gave us our ability to forge our own paths. In their honor, we fight on to gift that same ability to others. I can think of no higher purpose and it is a privilege to know each and every one of you. Be safe in the coming year. I'd like to see all of you here again next year."

That ended the formal part and the gathering went to just that - a gathering of colleagues sharing coffee or tea along with stories of friends and associates lost. Without the slightest fuss and without anyone even realizing when they had departed, Napoleon and Illya escorted the Waverlys to their waiting car.

Standing side by side until the car was out of sight, Napoleon finally broke the still by giving his partner a light nudge.

"Care to go back and join the rest?"

There wasn't even a moment of hesitation before Illya shook his head.

"No. I think I would prefer a bit of solitude."

"Alright. Let's head to my place."

A bemused look was in the blue eyes as they looked to his partner.

"You have no concept of solitude, do you?"

"I know the concept, I just prefer to enjoy it with someone else. Especially when there are a few folks I'd like to remember with a toast. You wouldn't make me drink alone, would you?"

Shaking his head as a slight smile toyed with his lips, Illya followed Napoleon to his car without further protest. He would have added just a little to Mrs. Waverly's words. They did do what they did for life and freedom, but also for love and friendship.

All things, he mused, well worth remembering.


End file.
